Maybe,Just Maybe
by princesscrazy124
Summary: Her hair falling softly on her face, framing her pretty features as she grabbed her phone; ready to leave. He would've grabbed her then. Grabbed her and kissed her and hugged her and told her he loved her. But he didn't. He should've.


**M** **aybe, Just Maybe - Oneshot**

 **Summary-**

 **Her hair falling softly on her face, framing her pretty features as she grabbed her phone; ready to leave. He would've grabbed her then. Grabbed her and kissed her and hugged her and told her he loved her. But he didn't. He should've.**

 **Notes-**

 **I was inspired to write something like this after reading a story I had stumbled across on , I cant remember the name or the author, sorry. so there may be similarities but I'm not trying to pass it of as my own xo**

* * *

It's in the deepest parts of the night, when everyone else is sleeping but he's not. As his chest slowly rises and falls and he sees the flash of chocolate locks, the pink pouted lips and the brown eyes staring at him. Then in a flash disappearing all together. He rubs his tired eyes; he wants to sleep he really does. And as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, the images come crawling back into his head and disappearing again the next second. And the emptiness inside was eating at him, and if it eat at him again tomorrow, and the next day and the day after, he'll push it to the back of his mind, pretending it wasn't there. It was a routine; something to get him through the days, something to make him forget that she wasn't his.

And if he remembered and his heart aches when the scent of her vanilla perfume came floating back to him; he'll push further and further back until it was a distant light in the back of his head. Like a flickering bulb. Going off and on a few distances away but not really bothering him that much.

And if he sees chocolate curls flying through the wind as he runs across the campus, late for class he would expect the flickering light bulb in the back of his head to bother him just a little bit more.

He rubs his tired eyes as sleep slowly begins to settle into his head. And as he dreams about chocolate locks, melodic laughs and pink pouty lips he feels the flickering bulb bothering him more and more and more.

It's in the early parts of the morning that he hears the soft, gentle knock at the door. Knowing it could only be one person that turns up without letting him know, he spoke up telling her to come in. He was still under the covers, not fully awake, not fully asleep either. Still in his boxers he didn't bother standing up to greet her as she walked over to his bed. He couldn't bear it, to hug her one second and then having to let go the next.

They didn't talk much anymore but he was still the one she came to when she had a bad dream. Dreams about a dark time in her life; where she would wake up screaming and panting and gasping for air. Thinking that the walls were closing in on her and she had no where to go. But she always has a place to go. She knows

Once he sees her eyes he encases her in his embrace. The soft scent of him gives her peace. Even though they didn't talk much, her presence still gave him comfort as much as his did her. She cried that morning. She cried until the early hours of the afternoon. Tear streaks and last nights mascara staining her beautiful face. And as she gets up to leave, untangling herself from him the ache in his chest returns.

The ache that was just a dull ache for the last few months returns. The one that he thought he'd shaken off comes back and hits him with full force. And it pains him to see her there...so close yet so far. Her hair falling softly on her face, framing her pretty features as she grabbed her phone; ready to leave. He would've grabbed her then. Grabbed her and kissed her and hugged her and told her he loved her. But he didn't. He should've.

* * *

The awkward stare her father gives him only makes him more uncomfortable. He took a couple of small steps towards the instruments; the memories flood his head. How they worked together, the long stressful mornings and the tiring all nighters, the laughs, the tears, everything. He came when she wasn't here. He didn't know why maybe because he wasn't fully ready to have a conversation with her. Her father probably knew but didn't say anything nonetheless.

Maybe one day he'll come in here and if won't be so uncomfortable and awkward stairs from Lester won't be thrown his way. He'll explain to him how a part of him felt missing without her and how his heart aches through the long nights thinking about her. And it won't be so uncomfortable anymore. Maybe, just maybe.

Maybe one day he'll tell her loves her and kiss her with everything he has. And she'll tell him she loves him to. Maybe, just maybe.

Boyfriend. The word made him feel sick. He felt as if every thought, every memory he ever had of her was hitting him full force. He had never felt this way. And never in a million years would he have thought that a girl, most of all Ally, would make him feel this way.

He went to see Dez that night, after weeks. And as his best friend opened the door he thought about the times when everything was so simple. When life was easier. And Dez knew what had happened. He spoke not a word but just pulled Austin into a hug. He knew he shouldn't say a word, the anger, hurt was evident on Austin's face and knew this was better left to deal with silently.

He's angry, angry at himself. Angry at his stubbornness. Angry that he had said no all those years ago. One simple yes, one simple answer and he could be where Elliot is right now. He curses and curses and curses. He curses himself and curses what happened. He even curses her for saying yes but instantly apologises to empty space, not realising she wasn't there. And Dez just holds him as he watches his best friend blame himself. He gets up to leave but before he does, Dez gives him a smile, the glint in his eyes and he tells him he still has hope. He walks out with a newfound hope.

But that hope doesn't help when he realises how hard he fell for her with a empty whiskey bottle dangling loosely in his hands. He doesn't know how many drinks he has had; two or twenty. It was a blur. Everything was a blur. And as he lay drunkenly in his heartbroken state he dreams back to the summers as a child. Summers with Dez and his parents when everything was so much clearer and simpler. Summers to when they would chase each other around the back yard, before she entered his life, fighting about who would get the last ice pop. He smiled a drunken smile and the bottle drops as he fell into his dreams about the summers.

* * *

He didn't even know her name and she was in his dorm room.

"I need to forget," he slurred out. Attempting to justify his actions to his two friends; Dez and Trish. They gave a stern look, one he had never received from Dez and deep down he knows there was no justification for it either. But he carried on. A blonde there, a red head there another blonde maybe even the same one on a different day. But never any brunettes. Never any chocolate haired brunettes.

His routine wasn't to push the thoughts to the back of his mind anymore, it was to drink away the pain. Drink away to the point of insanity. So when they offered him a shot at the college party he was currently at; he took it gladly without a moment of hesitation. And then another and another and another until he could barely stand.

His days became a blur of classes as his nights a blur of parties. He fell back; he knew he was sinking too deep but he was far to gone to care.

Word comes around that she broke up with her boyfriend. And he tries convincing himself that it doesn't effect him; that he doesn't care. He knows it not true. So he takes another swig of the whiskey and attempting to think back to the moment as to when it had all become so messy.

She stands in front of him, disappoint in her eyes. The whiskey bottles scattered across the floor. He hangs his head shamefully. She gives him a glass of water and he chugs it down along with two painkillers.

"Why?" She asks, her voice soft.

He almost believes she doesn't know but she knew.

He doesn't look at her as he mutters back a quiet "You know why,"

She convinces herself she doesn't but she knows she does.

So she helps, she helps him stop his drinking and get better. She helps him pull his grades back up and to clean his place. And he knew everything was going to be okay.

Things were looking up and the ache in his chest gets better. Then she's outside his dorm one night. the tears already spilling out of her eyes. She always had a place to go, she remembered. And as he learns Elliot asked her to take him back; he grabs her and kisses her and hugs her and tells her he loves her. The ache in both their hearts gets lighter until it's no longer there.

Their laughs fill the room as he continuously tells her he loves and maybe, just maybe, everything's going to be okay.

* * *

 **Reviews, follows, favs would be greatly appreciated thankyouuu xo**


End file.
